


Georgie Denbrough lives

by Luna_Hargreeves_004



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hargreeves_004/pseuds/Luna_Hargreeves_004
Summary: A bunch of one shots about Georgie living





	Georgie Denbrough lives

The losers were in the hospital, covered in blood and sewage, having just finished fighting It. When all of the children started floating down, they found Goergie among them. What surprised them was, he was the only one alive. They rushed him to the hospital, the nurses instantly taking him away. 

All of the losers were ripped out of thought as the heard two pairs of footsteps. They looked up and saw Bill and Georgie’s parents, Zack and Sharon Denbrough. 

“Where is he?” Sharon asked. She looked and saw Bill and his friends “Bill, where is he?”

“He’s I-I-in the e-e-e-emergency ro-room”

“Oh!” She went to the desk with Zack to ask how he was. 

While they were doing that, the losers started talking. “How do you think he survived?” Richie asked. 

“I d-don’t kn-know. He was the on-only one that su-su-survived. All the o-o-o-o-other kids were d-d-d-d-d-dead” Bill says, in the verge of tears. 

“It’s ok, we got him back, he’s ok” Bev said. Bill started crying. 

“N-no it’s n-no-not! I sh-sh-should ha-have be-be-been there f-fo-fo-for hi-him and I wa-wa-wasn’t. It’s my fa-Fault th-th-this ha-ha-happened to him. I-if I ha-had been th-there, he wo-wo-wouldn’t be here!” 

Just then a nurse cam out and yelled “Georgie Denbrough!” Sharon and Zach ran up to her. 

“How is he?” Sharon asked. 

“He is fine. His arm is completely missing, so he is going to need a prosthetic and physical therapy to get used to the prosthetic. But other than that, he is fine” Sharon and Zack both let out sighs of relief. Bill did as well. “He is also going to need to be caught up on school” Sharon nodded. 

“Are we able to see him?” Zack asked 

“Yes, follow me. It’s two at a time, so the kids are going to have to wait”

* * *

After a while, Zach and Sharon came back. Bill stood up and walked with the nurse to Georgie’s room. “I’ll leave you two alone” she said and closed the door. Georgie looked up and beamed when he saw his brother. 

“Billy!”

”Hi g-g-Georgie. Ho-how are y-you?”

”I’m good. Except for my arm” Bill looked at where his arm should be. 

“I’m s-s-sorry Georgie. I sh-sh-should have been th-there fo-for you”

”it’s ok Billy. How did you find me?”

”We we’re fighting p-Pennywise I-in the se-sewer. H-he fell down a we-well then all of the k-kids started floating down. You we-were among them, but you were the on-on-only one a-a-a-al-alive”

”I’m sorry Billy”

”no, do-don’t apologize, it wa-wa-wasn’t your fault”

”yeah” said a voice from the doorway “it was Bill’s fault we were down there”

”beep beep Richie” said another voice. Georgie looked up and smiled, but it slowly faded as he looked at the state they losers were in. 

“Did Pennywise get you to?” He said to Stan and Eddie. 

“Yeah” Stan said “but we’re fine” 

Georgie’s eyes moved to three unfamiliar faces and he tensed. Bill saw this and said “it’s fine g-g-Georgie, they are so-some new friends. Mike,” he pointed to a dark skinned kid, “Ben” he pointed to a chubby kid, “and Bev” he pointed to the girl. 

Ben slowly walked up to the bed “hi George, it’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you” he raised his hand for Georgie to shake. Instead, Georgie hugged him. 

“I like your new friends Billy!”

* * *

Sharon and Zack walked into the room Georgie was in, to see all of Bills friends cuddling around Georgie and decided to let them be for the time being. 


End file.
